Power Rangers Fan Seasons Contest
by Disneyfreak00
Summary: Just a contest to fill the rest of the season i have in mind to write.
1. Chapter 1

Hello do you have a fan made ranger that you would like to see in a series of episodes. If so then here is your chance to be in one of 6 seasons listed bellow just give me your bio in a review and i will add you to the list and then when i get enough people i will pick who gets to be in which series. Also make sure you tell me the series you want to try for.

Seasons available  
Season 3 Power Rangers Aracna Force  
Season 4 Power Rangers Tempest (Riders Of The Storm)  
Season 7 Power Rangers Cyclone Fury  
Season 8 Power Rangers Galaxy Defenders  
Season 9 Power Rangers Cyber Strike  
Season 10 Power Rangers Renegades

Here's the template!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Home Planet:(Must be earth unless your picking season 8.)

Appearance:

Color:

History:(How and why you became part of your team.)

Good luck and I hope to see a lot of people enter this contest


	2. Update 1

Hello do you have a fan made ranger that you would like to see in a series of episodes. If so then here is your chance to be in one of 6 seasons listed bellow just give me your bio in a review and i will add you to the list and then when i get enough people i will pick who gets to be in which series. Also make sure you tell me the series you want to try for.

Seasons available  
Season 3 Power Rangers Aracna Force (In need of one more ranger)  
Season 4 Power Rangers Tempest (Riders Of The Storm)  
Season 7 Power Rangers Cyclone Fury  
Season 8 Power Rangers Galaxy Defenders  
Season 9 Power Rangers Cyber Strike  
Season 10 Power Rangers Renegades

Here's the template!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Home Planet:(Must be earth unless your picking season 8.)

Appearance:

Color:(Unless your picking 6th ranger roles not gold silver or any other colors that have not been used as main)

History:(How and why you became part of your team.)

Team:(The series your applying for.)

Good luck and I hope to see a lot of people enter this contest.

We need a bio for season asap because we plan to start to start soon and we need the 5th team member.

To all of those who have replied in pm's or reviews could you tell me what weapons gear and zords you would like to have also if you want to give me an idea for a focus episode for you ranger.


	3. Season 3 Cast

Here are the users for season 3

Red Ranger: Ranger Red 2.0

Blue Ranger: Sir Perfluous

Yellow Ranger: Gadget The Critic

Green Ranger: .3

Pink Ranger: Ranger Red 2.0

Bronze Ranger: ICrzy

Black Ranger: darkmaster429

Violet Ranger: Condor-K

Congrats to these users you will be in season 3 which will start as soon as i get all of the bios for these rangers set up right.


	4. Update 2

Hello do you have a fan made ranger that you would like to see in a series of episodes. If so then here is your chance to be in one of 6 seasons listed bellow just give me your bio in a review and i will add you to the list and then when i get enough people i will pick who gets to be in which series. Also make sure you tell me the series you want to try for.

Seasons available  
Season 4 Power Rangers Tempest (Riders Of The Storm)  
Season 7 Power Rangers Cyclone Fury (Think Ninja Strom)  
Season 8 Power Rangers Galaxy Defenders (Like Lost Galaxy)  
Season 9 Power Rangers Cyber Strike (Kinda like Go Busters)  
Season 10 Power Rangers Renegades (No Theme as of right now)

Here's the template!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Home Planet:(Must be earth unless your picking season 8.)

Appearance:

Color:(Unless your picking 6th ranger roles not gold silver or any other colors that have not been used as main)

History:(How and why you became part of your team.)

Team:(The series your applying for.)

Good luck and I hope to see a lot of people enter this contest.

We need a bio for season asap because we plan to start to start soon and we need the 5th team member.

To all of those who have replied in pm's or reviews could you tell me what weapons gear and zords you would like to have also if you want to give me an idea for a focus episode for you ranger.


End file.
